horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Bree (Friday the 13th)
Bree is a minor character in the 2009 remake of Friday the 13th. She is a victim of Jason Voorhees. She plays the role of the seductress and makes a sex tape and possibly gets impregnated by her best friend’s boyfriend She is played by Julianna Guill. Biography Bree is the hot, wild, nymphomaniac, blonde party girl who arrives with her best friends Jenna and Chelsea and several other students, as she accompanies Trent Sutton to his parents' summer home in Crystal Lake for a party filled weekend. Her goal for the weekend is to document her and her friends partying on her handheld video camera and most importantly, to record herself having wild unprotected sex with Trent. She is first seen at the gas station the group stops at on the way to the cabin touching up her makeup with Chelsea wearing white pants that fit tightly around her butt and a skimpy, green tank top that exposes her cleavage. Reaching Trent’s cabin, she is blow away at the size of it and his family’s wealth. Since she was already attracted to him and now sees he has money, she begins to conspire a plan to seduce him into Impregnating her by making a sex tape with her and cumming inside of her so she can blackmail him for money, even though her best friend Jenna is his girlfriend. Once she gets out of the car she realizes there is no cell phone service and lets the others know. Not long after she gets right to the fun and records her friends having a good time as they are shotgunning a beer can. After Trent yells at them for making a mess, Chelsea whispers into her ear about Bree wanting to screw Trent causing Bree to smile and laugh about her sexual desires. After settling in, Bree starts to try and catch Trent’s attention by changing into a sexy outfit of a tight, blue, and slightly translucent crop top that compliment her large breast and short jean shorts that leave her belly, lower butt, and long legs exposed. She engages in the antics with her friends Chewie and Lawrence and records them munching down as she describes them as “stoned American males foraging for food.” Then, she catches something on her camera feed that gets her eye. She sees Jenna inviting Clay into the house, and says "this'll be interesting", and gives a mischievous smirk, knowing that Trent isn't going to like this and that she can use this to help achieve her scheme. She grabs a beer and flirtatiously offers it to Clay but Trent sees Clay and pushes her offering away and says he needs to leave. After a brief argument, Jenna leaves with Clay. Bree then seductively offers the beer to Trent. Her plan worked perfectly and he accepts her first attempt to get him interested in her. After their other friends had gone elsewhere, Bree then furthers her attempts to get Trent interested in her by putting down the camera and teaming with him to play beer bong against Chewie and Lawrence. They end up losing several games in a row and when they are told to take a shot out of Chewie's shoe Trent says to Bree "that's all you babe" causing her to smile out of excitement thinking she is winning him over. She responds by teasing him and points out she was carrying him the entire time. After they both refuse Chewie takes the shot out of his own shoe and Bree tells him that's digusting. As night begins to fall, Bree gets drunk and manages to get the attention of Chewie and Lawrence by getting a bottle of champagne and drinking it while dancing provocatively in the living room showing off even more of her body that is already so exposed. Lawrence goads Chewie into flirting with Bree by trying to impress her by drinking a flaming shot. Bree notices that her previous attempts on Trent were not enough and that he isn't paying her any attention because he is worried about where Jenna went with Clay. Seeing that Chewie wants to hook up with her and that she still needs someone to record herself having illicit sex with, Bree moves to Chewie and let's him attempt to seduce her. She walks over to Chewie and seductively reminds him how to take the shot. "Just put it to your lips. Blow, then suck." He fails to impress her by burning his lips on the glass when he drinks the shot he breaks a chair which causes Trent to get very angry with him and sends him to the tool shed to get the tools to fix it. A drunk Bree, seeing this as her final opportunity to get Trent into bed with her, proceeds to walk up to Trent and tugs on his outer shirt and tells Trent to not worry about it and that Chewie is going to fix the chair. Bree then seductively suggests to Trent that they should go finish the champagne in private as she gives him a very lustfull look, blatantly offering herself to him as her last ditch attempt. Trent, who has resisted her previous seduction attempts from throughout the day, finally allows Bree to grab his hand and lead him to the master bedroom. She has a salacious grin across her face as her sexual cravings are finally about to be fulfilled. As they head to the bedroom Bree of course grabs her video camera while Trent grabs a few condoms from Chewie’s stuff, not knowing that he won’t need them. Once inside Bree locks the door and puts a "Do not disturb" sign on the door as if to brag to the others about what she is doing with Trent in there. She then hooks up her camera to the flat screen tv so it will display anything the camera records and faces it towards the end of the bed. Next she turns on some loud music to block out any noise going on outside so Trent can only focus on her. Bree proceeds to passionately make out with Trent in front of her camera’s lens as she removes his shirt and pushes him onto the bed causing him to laugh and say okay. Bree then removes her blue top and climbs up onto him sitting astride his lap. She makes out with him some more and pushes him back down again and seductively licks her lips while removing her pink bra so she can present to Trent her large, round, natural tits. Trent is blown away by such enormous breasts on a small framed girl and tells Bree, “your tits are stupendous” causing her to laugh and sarcastically reply that he “really knows how to make a girl feel special“ and she proceeds to make out with him shirtless. She then leans back up and starts to remove his belt as he urges her that his pants can go making her laugh once more out of pure excitement for her sexual escapade that is about to start. As they continue to undress, Bree simply ignores the condoms Trent brought and throws them to the side while the empty champigene bottle rolls over the sealed packs. Once they are both fully naked, she pushes him down on to the bed and begins to aggressively ride him while lightly moaning and letting out a sound of extreme relief as she finally has him inside her. Despite being on top And bouncing on Trent, Bree does her best to record their copulation with her camera in her right hand. Trent, completely entranced by her breasts stuffed in his face, continues to tell her how amazing they are "your tits are..fucking just...so juicy dude" causing her to reply "I know” and laugh about his admiration of her natural assets as he continues to grab and play with her breasrs. He then tells her she has a "perfect nipple placement" and she loudly moans "oh" and begins to ride him harder and slightly faster while keeping the camera focused on his face to capture his expression of awe from seeing her body. Trent almost snaps out of her trance for a second and notices the camera being pointed at him and jokingly tells Bree that their sex tape better not go onto the internet causing her to seductively laugh and say "I'm bad" knowing that’s exactly what she wants to do with it as she turns and watches herself on the TV ride up and down on him . With his full attention back on her she starts riding him even more aggressively and moans loudly almost like she was crying from a mix of pain and immense pleasure from him thrusting into her while he claims her tits would "win in a fucking titty contest." She puts the camera down for a second to look at him and smiles at his enjoyment of their sex. As they continue to enjoy each other, they are then suddenly caught off guard when they are interrupted by her best friend and his girlfriend Jenna, who can hear their loud moans despite the music they have on. Jenna sees the door is locked and notices the sign on the handle causing her to give a look of frustration. She tries to warn them about Jason Voorhees through the door anyways. Bree has a look of fear on her face, fearing that Trent is not going to finish inside of her but quickly starts pawing at his chest and hair while moaning and continues to ride him keeping his attention. Trent doesn’t want the great sex to end yet either and tells her to ignore Jenna because she is just messing with them. Bree, happy he chose to keep screwing her, picks the camera back up and leans in to make out with him as he turns the music up louder with the remote with one hand and uses the other to wrap his arm around Bree as she begins dragging her huge breasts along his body while he thrusts very hard inside her causing both to moan despite both having their toungues in each other’s mouths. Jenna finally gives up on her boyfriend and best friend and lets them have their fun after Trent yells at her that they "are busy in here baby" and hears Bree laugh, adding insult to injury with the laugh. After Jenna finally has left them alone, Bree leans back up and rides even harder as they both try to thrust together to increase their pleasure Unbeknownst to Bree and Trent, are then both seen by Jason Voorhees but he decides to kill Chewie before them. At this point Bree put the camera back down letting it capture whatever falls in front of it as the sex was too good and required her full focus. She is furiously riding Trent causing the whole bed to shake and moans loud enough to still be heard over the deafening music. Trent was pleased to see her facial expressions as he could tell she was having the ride of her life wants to make sure to get this part on the camera and commands her to pick it back up. “oh yeah get it, get it, yeah” She does so and films more of their sex escapade while taking in as much of him as she can. Unable to record anything else due to her entire body shaking she keeps riding Trent as long as she can hoping he will finish in her soon. Feeling that she is extremely close to reaching her orgasm she pleads with Trent to hurry, “Oh my God baby, I’m close.” Telling her that he is close too he lets her know he has about 8 seconds indicating he wants to pull out. To stop this from happening, Bree starts to ride Trent even faster and harder with the little bit of will power she had left. Her tits bounce all over and the sound of their skin pounding against each other can be heard. Bree’s high pitched moans signal she doesn’t have much left in her making Trent smile and thrust into her harder seeing the visual pleasure on her face. Bree desperately tries to make Trent cum by lifting her body up and puts her hands behind her head as she thrust down onto him with her full body weight. Trent tries to grab her left breast as she does this, missing in the first try as it was bouncing too much and then succeeds on the second attempt squeezing it as she rides. Her bed acrobatics are still not enough to make him cum, so she moves back down and bounces on him uncontrollably as he thrust deep into her refusing to finish without him. Finally, at her very limit and simply unable to hold back her gushing orgasm any longer Trent looks up at her and lets her know he is about to cum. Too hypnotized by the amazing sex and the feeling of his approaching climax, Trent does not even consider the thought of pulling out anymore. Bree, who's only goal in life right now is to be filled with Trent's cum, doesn’t stop riding him and leaves him with no choice but to lift up his hips thrust as deep into her as possible as they both push their bodies together as hard as they can making both of them grunt, while he ejaculates inside of her as she simultaneously reaches her orgasm and squirts all on top of him, climaxing together with each other. Wanting to take in every last drop she can, she keeps him inside, her and moans louder and higher than she ever has before until he completely drains himself into her. Bree, exhausted from he experience, lays down on top of his body and looks down at him while letting out a laugh of pure ecstasy and rolls off of him with a huge smile both from the immense sexual pleasure and knowing he might’ve got her pregnant. Bree then turns onto h��r side so she can wrap her arm on his chest, pressing her enormous tits aganist him so they can they cuddle each other. Bree then laughs out of pure orgasmic bliss finally having her desires pleased as she can feel his semen deep inside of her overflowing and dripping between her legs. Her lover and new boyfriend agrees that the sex was “stupendous” and cuddle and laugh together taking in how amazing what they just experienced was. Leaving the outfit she was wearing prior to sex on the floor, Bree, who intends to have sex with Trent again, and again wears only a dress shirt he gave her as they proceed to head downstairs just as the power goes out (presumably Jason's doing). As they come down Bree flaunts what she did by giving Jenna a smug look letting her know that she belongs to Trent now. Jenna and Clay Miller (who Trent gets in brief fight with) then inform the lovers about a killer being on the loose. When Lawrence goes outside to get Chewie, and is left screaming for help after being injured by Jason, Bree, despite moments earlier being full of confidence after having sex, loses all composure and goes into hysterics, curling up and crying in a corner. Managing to calm down after a little bit, Bree goes upstairs looking for her new boyfriend Trent, and wanders into the bathroom. Thinking someone else is in the room, Bree looks around and, after pulling back the shower curtain, is grabbed from behind and gagged by Jason, who had snuck in through the open window. Lifted off the floor, Bree tries to plead with Jason despite being muffled and sees what Jason plans on doing to her. Jason, maybe being impressed by the young woman, hesitates before ultimately spelling doom for her. Bree is thrown onto a rack of antlers which cause her to let out a scream as the antlers penetrate exit out of her breasts, resulting in her death. Jason then leaves her body hanging there. Shortly after her death, her dead body suffers further indignity when Trent shoots her body after it feel off the antlers. Jason later hurls Bree's blood-soaked body out of a window and onto Officer Bracke's car when Trent attempts using it to escape. This was probably used to frighten Trent the most, as Jason had seen them together not long before. Videos Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Friday the 13th characters Category:2009 deaths Category:Friday the 13th (2009) characters Category:Friday the 13th (2009)